Pretty Girl
by Azhdarcho
Summary: Jonouchi's dares can be trouble sometimes.


**On ownership: **Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**On ratings:** Rated A for Absurd.

* * *

**Pretty Girl**

Honda was pretty certain that his problems had all started during an ill-advised, caffeine and sugar-high induced game of Truth-or-Dare on New Year's Eve while they were waiting for the countdown to start on TV. They'd gotten Anzu to announce her love of grated yams to the entire block, Honda had kissed Otogi, Otogi had kissed Honda's dog, and they had all learned more about Yugi's butt than they'd ever needed to know. The floor of Honda's living room was now covered with soda and snacks and candy wrappers, and the sound of the TV was covered by the howls of laughter coming from five extremely hyper teenagers.

Jonouchi threw the receiver across the room. "How does that asshole even know what a prank phone call is?" He glared at his friends, who were all in various states of rolling on the ground with laughter.

Honda stopped laughing long enough to wipe the tears away from his eyes. "It's not his fault you screwed it up, dude."

"_Is your refrigerator working?_" mocked Otogi.

"Hey! Shut up, man!"

Yugi's giggles somehow made him snort, sending everyone off on another round of hysterics. Bakura started hiccupping, and Honda whacked him on the back. "Only Jonouchi could ruin a prank like that," Honda wheezed.

"He makes a phone call sound like a threat to national security..." Jonouchi muttered.

"It probably is, when it's you," said Honda.

He stood up to retrieve the phone from the other side of the room while the rest of the laughter died down. Honda was relieved when Jonouchi gathered up whatever was left of his dignity and tried to chuckle along with them.

"It's your turn now, anyway, Jonouchi," said Yugi when Honda sat back down.

"He shouldn't even get a turn for that," Bakura teased.

"Awright," said Jonouchi devilishly, eyeing Bakura. Bakura stopped laughing and started backing away. "Well if that's what you think, then _you're_ my next victim!" He rubbed his hands together gleefully. "So, Bakura, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," said Bakura immediately.

Otogi and Honda started booing. "Oh come on, you've done truth three times already," said Otogi.

"Yeah, come on," said Honda. "Man up and get your dare on."

Bakura looked at Yugi and Anzu to beg for help, but Anzu was already giggling again and Yugi just shook his head, a smirk ruining his attempt at sympathy. "Ok, ok, fine! Dare."

Jonouchi started cackling and looking around the room for ideas. Anzu elbowed Bakura in the ribs. "This is what you get for passing on a dare from me or Yugi." Bakura looked at her, terrified.

"Ha! I know," said Jonouchi. "Honda, does your sister still have some clothes in her room that she hasn't moved out?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Ha ha! Ok." Jonouchi glared at Bakura evilly. "Bakura, I dare you to dress up like a girl for the rest of the night."

Bakura blanched. "What? No!" He was met with another round of boos.

"Chicken!"

"Bwak bwak bwak!"

Bakura looked around helplessly. "Ok, well, can it at least not be for the whole night?"

"Nope!" Jonouchi crowed. "Has to be the whole night!"

"That's not fair!" said Bakura, but Jonouchi was already his feet. He grabbed Bakura by the armpits.

"Too late!"

The rest of the gang jumped up with him and started rushing to the foyer. Bakura was shoved to the front of the pack as they ran up the stairs.

"Let's make sure to use as much pink as we can find!"

"We _have_ to find a bow for his hair!"

"Let's see if we can find make up!"

"What? No! No, that wasn't part of it at all!"

"It is now!"

They piled into Honda's sisters room, shoving Bakura onto the bed and crowding in front of the wardrobe. Clothes started flying out of it.

"How about this shirt?" said Anzu, holding one up.

"Not enough frills!" said Jonouchi.

"I found some purple hotpants," said Yugi.

"Add 'em to the pile!" said Honda.

"Let's just make him wear this bikini!" said Otogi.

"Eewwwww!"

A pile of clothes quickly developed on the bed as they exhausted the wardrobe's potential. Anzu started rifling through a dresser for makeup. "Anzu, you can help him put stuff on, right?" asked Jonouchi.

"Yeah, I can't even tell how this is supposed to work," said Yugi, holding up an impossible tangle of red fabric.

"Oh, it's just like this," said Otogi, reaching for it. With a couple flicks of his wrists, he turned it into a shirt.

Honda stared at him. "Dude, how do you _know_ that?"

"Out! Out! All of you out!" shouted Anzu, wielding several tubes of makeup. She shepherded them out of the room. "A girl has to work her magic now to make Bakura the most beautiful girl in the world!"

"No..." Bakura moaned from under his pile of clothes, but they ignored him as the door slammed behind them. The four of them immediately started chattering about the clothes and makeup and which of them would look least like a girl in a dress. Honda pestered Otogi again about the red shirt.

The wait dragged on, and they started to get impatient. "Hey, we forgot to look: does Honda's sister have any girly underpants for him to wear?" Jonouchi eventually called through the door.

"That won't be necessary!" Anzu yelled back, and the four of them started cracking up again, covering up Bakura's attempts to tell them she was lying.

A few more minutes passed, and eventually Anzu announced that Bakura was ready for his big début. She flung the door open for them and shoved Bakura out. "Look, he's such a pretty girl!" she cooed.

The four of them erupted into a chorus of cheers and jeers. Bakura had ended up in an old school uniform, with a bow in his hair that matched the blazer, and his cheeks about the same shade of pink. Anzu had somehow managed to get eye shadow, mascara, and lipgloss on him, and Honda was surprised to discover that she was right. Bakura was an _extremely_ pretty girl.

Honda choked. Did he just think that? He started coughing, and it was his turn to be thumped on the back by someone. He straightened back up, wiping his nose. He, Hiroto Honda, had not just thought that his male friend looked good with his hair pulled up in a bow. He certainly wasn't thinking about how nice his lips looked with gloss on them, nor had he acknowledged that a skirt and blouse had somehow transformed Bakura's scrawny frame into something slender and effeminate, or that the way that the pleated blue skirt brushed at his thighs was distracting at a primal level. The jacket didn't lay quite right, but boobs weren't really his thing anyway, and _oh what the hell was going on?_

Honda couldn't hear the rest of his friends talking anymore. Bakura looked at him and blushed an even deeper shade of red, giving Honda the sudden feeling that he'd been caught looking at something he definitely shouldn't have. Honda blushed back, and the squirming feeling that had just developed in his chest tightened considerably.

Oh yes, that was when the problems had started.

* * *

Written for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Contest, round three: Protectshipping.

**Author's Note:** I am so mean to Bakura.


End file.
